In scientific laboratory work, it frequently becomes necessary to subject a large number of various samples to gyrating motion (mixing), to heating or cooling, and to evaporation and evacuation, sometimes simultaneously. Devices for performing these tasks separately are readily available but have the disadvantage in that the samples, usually in small numbers, must tediously be transferred from device to device between operations. Although there are some shakers which can perform multiple operations, none to our knowledge can perform all of the above mentioned operations in a simple, compact and readily accessible device. In systems having vacuum facilities, there is usually the problem of "bumping," resulting in a loss of some of the sample liquid due to the splashing or violent boiling caused by the very rapid build-up of vacuum applied to the sample.